Johto Journies
by hyper15
Summary: A begining to a whole new journey is always hard, but will our hero make it it the wide world of Johto?  Read on to find out.  I suck at summaries T.T
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

**Authors notes.**

**Ok, this is my first uploaded Fan Fic, and one i've been working on for a while, so please be kind, and please leave a review. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes, ether.**

**The next chapter will be alot longer, I promise. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen." Cried the Announcer into his microphone, taking a second to look around. A stadium, said to be the largest and most majestic in Johto, was what he saw. Crowds of spectators screaming and waving, handcrafted signs plastered over some of the seats.<p>

They were here for the last part, the terrific conclusion to an almost epic battle, and they were ready.

"Both Trainers are down to their last Pokémon, and neither looks ready to admit defeat.

But only one can become the Pokémon Champion!"

The screams from the crowd drowned out the last of the announcer's words, as both trainers were ready, pokeball in hand.

The first trainer looked to his opponent, a smug, yet determined look on his face.

The trainer was young, a plain yellow t-shirt with blue shorts and a cap on backwards, but his voice carried an air of confidence that seemed beyond his age.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose now, I've come too far to fall!"

His shout was met by the roar of the crowd, along with the trainer throwing his pokeball into the air. A bright flash of white before a red stream hit the field below, dissipating to reveal a large, earthen snake-like creature, it's body made solely of boulders of various size, which raised its head to the sky with an almighty roar, the crowd cheering even louder as it lowered its head towards the other trainer.

Had anyone been close to the other trainer, they would have been taken back by the air of calm that surrounded him, as he looked to the creature.

And smiled.

"Your Onix looks strong, but it's no match for me."

This trainer's voice was as calm as the air around him, but carried something more; excitement.

Without any hesitation, the trainer threw his pokeball into the air, with another flash of white, a red stream once again hit the ground, dissipating to reveal another creature.

This one was far smaller than the other, a yellow body with a handlebar-like moustache; it had a humanoid appearance in general, and held two metal spoons in its hands.

The trainer wasted no time in beginning.

"Alakazam, hold the Onix in place with Psychic, the strike its head with Ice-Punch."

At the trainers command, the Alakazam's eyes lit up with a strange blue, and a similar blue surrounded its spoons as a faint aura appeared around the Onix.

The Onix let out a cry as its body refused to move, trapped as the Alakazam seemingly disappeared, the crowd staring in awe before pointing to the sky, where the yellow Pokémon was falling towards its opponent, its fist coated in a frozen white.

The force of the punch was felt through the air, as the Onix was sent crashing to the ground, the stadium shaking from the resulting crash.

The rock snake attempted to move, but found its body still trapped by the faint aura, its energy draining fast.

Unable to move, it gave a weak cry, before darkness covered its eyes, the Pokémon awaiting unconsciousness.

Its trainer ran up to its Pokémon, a small tear escaping his eye as he looked to his fallen friend.

"You deserve a rest, Onix." The trainer held up the pokeball, a small red stream encased the Pokémon as it returned to is ball, the other trainer doing the same.

Silence filled the stadium, all speechless, until, like a clap of thunder, exploded with cheers and screams. Even the announcer had lost his composure for a second.

"I don't believe it, Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't thing anyone could have predicted such an outcome, but here it is, and we have our new champion.

Jamie from New Bark Town!"

The crowds cheers went on as Jamie walked towards his opponent, a hand outstretched.

"That was an amazing battle, you were great." The other trainer looked at him, a trace of disappointment on his face.

"And I'll be waiting." The trainer looked confused, and Jamie continued "For the rematch of the century."

The other trainer looked on, then, a smile plastered on his face, shacked his hand.

They walked towards the podium, both taking their respective places on it, as the announcer walked towards them.

"And now, to deliver the trophy to our champion, the trainer you all adore, and leader of the Johto Elite Four, Dragon master Lance!"

The crowds shouts became louder, until a sharp, high pitched ringing sound emanated out of nowhere, causing all to clasp their hands around their ears, and causing Jamie to lose balance on the podium, falling backward off and…

*THUD*

Laying face-first on the floor, a bedsheet draped around him as he raised a hand to the bedside table, hitting a switch on the alarm clock as he slowly stood up.

He sighed as he stood.

'_That was such a nice dream, too.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats all for this chapter, stay tuned for the next, and please be patient, I don't get to use the computer alot, so Updates may take a while.<br>Still, read and review, I can only get better by learning from my mistakes.**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:  
>GOD DAMNIT, this chapter took way too long to type.<br>I wrote this 2 years ago, so I had to update alot of things, add in a hell of a alot more description, and so many spelling errors T.T  
>Still, here it is.<br>Remember, I would like to know what people think of this, so please review.**

* * *

><p>Picking himself up, Jamie looked over at his now silent clock.<p>

'_10:52, damn, I overslept.'_

Walking towards his cupboard, he looked at the calendar on the wall, stopping abruptly.

Today was Saturday, and before that, written on Friday's entry, was two words;

Graduation day.

Still half asleep, it took a moment for it to sink in.

'_That's right, I graduated yesterday.'_

He stood there for a moment, before jumping in the air.

"I start my adventure today, woohoo!"

Throwing open his cupboard, he found one set of clothes, the rest he had packed away the night before.

Quickly getting dressed, he took the chance to admire his look in the mirror.

There was one word to describe his look; Unique.

A plain black t-shirt, completely covered by a full length, zip-up red Jacket, long yellow and black shorts with snazzy (in his own mind), simple design shoes, and to top it off, his lucky cap, worn backwards to allow his front hair to move.

'_Ok, that should be everything.' _He thought as he picked up his backpack.

Leaving the room, he headed down the corridor, passing grouped photographs of past graduates before stepping into the courtyard.

Cherrygrove Academy, to think such a simple name would inspire Trainers all over.

It was know as the most prestigious, advance and best Academy in Johto. (Although the people at Violet city would say different)

3 Stories high and covering 400 Square metres, top notch computers, training simulators, a breeding centre for Pokémon breeders, 100 classrooms, 7 kitchens covering the 14 dinning rooms, 200 on site rooms for those studying from abroad or from far off towns, relaxation rooms for students after classes, and all graduates were given a Pokegear as a congratulations.

In total, there were 5 Academies around Johto, but Cherrygrove was the largest, and the best.

Walking out of the academy, Jamie looked back, smiling fondly.

'_I'm going to really miss this place, but now it's my time to shine.'_

Before long, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A large crowd had gathered outside the Pokemart, it seemed something had caused a commotion. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to find the cause of the commotion.

It didn't take long.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF STOCK?"

"YOU'RE A POKEMART, YOU'RE MENT TO HAVE LOADS!"

"WHAT KIND OF SHOP ARE YOU RUNNING HERE!"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR MANAGER!"

The crowd was surrounding the door, the clerk holding a very strained look on his face as he tried to remain calm, while explaining the situation.

"I'm very sorry, but the latest shipment is running late, there's nothing I can do about it." '_Please just leave!'_ The clerk was begging in his head.

The crowd started moving closer to the door, before a booming voice came out of nowhere.

"THE POKEMART IS OUT OF STOCK, UNLESS YOU HAVE OTHER BUISSNESS HERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE."

To Jamie's surprise, the crowd started dispersing, until the source of the voice could be seen.

The voice had come from a tall woman standing in front of a large motorcycle, a blue cap with a star on her head, covering blue hair, a simple uniform consisting of a dark and light blue shirt with a short, blue skirt.

Once the crowd had gone, the clerk wiped his brow, before walking up to the woman.

"Thank you so much, Officer Jenny."

"You don't have to thank me, it's my job after all." Jenny said, smiling before mounting her bike, heading off.

"Hard day Bill?" The clerk spun around fast, a scarred look on his face, which softened when he saw who was addressing him.

"Don't scare me like that Jamie; I thought the crowd was returning."

There was a short silence before both started laughing.

"Y-yeah." Jamie said. "Have you seen Luke around?"

"Luke?" Bill looked up in thought before it came back to him.

"He was here to pick up a package at around 9, then he headed towards the docks."

Jamie started running towards the docks. "Thanks Bill."

A year before the academy was built, the old fishing spot opened up to become a large dock, so the materials for the academy could be brought to Cherrygrove in large shipment.

After the academy was completed, the dock was meant to close, but it was decided that it would remain open and become Johto's 2nd port, as people agreed the distance between Cherrygrove and Olivine was far too great for people coming to the academy to travel.

Arriving at the dock, Jamie started to look around for his friend, dodging the people moving through the area, and arriving near the ship, heard a voice from behind.

"Yo, Jamie."

Spinning around, he found the person he was looking for, but was not prepared for what he saw, which had him on the floor laughing.

"Wh-what?"

"What in the world are you wearing!"

His friend was wearing a red headband, and a matching black top and shorts that looked like it was one piece of clothing, the top had a yellow stripe on both sides with a white collar, over which he was wearing a short sleeved, chest length red jacket, a logo on each sleeve.

"I fail to see how you can laugh at this," he gestured at his clothes, "while you're dressed like that." He said with a serious expression, which quickly broke into giggles as he helped his friend off the floor.

"Luke, why are you dressed like that?" Jamie asked curiously.

"This is my new uniform" Luke said with pride, "I've been accepted by the Pokémon Rangers Guild."

Jamie's face went from curious to surprised, to joy.

He knew it had been Luke's dream to be a Ranger, ever since they met, and also knew how many times Luke had got the same Rejection letter in the post each year.

"Seriously! Well, congrats Luke."

Luke beamed at his friend, before apprehension hit his face.

"There is a problem, though."

Seeing the look on Luke's face worried Jamie.

"What's that?"

Luke looked away, before continuing.

"After the Johto Rangers turned me away last year, I sent the request to the Main Ranger's base.

They said that I lacked the experience required, and that I would have to wait another 3 years."

Jamie looked shocked, but then the thought came to him.

"Then why-?"

"However" Luke interrupted, "I was sent this letter a week ago."

He pulled a note from his pocket, handing it to Jamie, to read it.

**'Your strong motivation to become a Pokémon Ranger…**  
><strong>How you live in harmony to with Pokémon and strive to protect nature everyday…<strong>  
><strong>How you selflessly go to the help of people in need…<strong>  
><strong>How you built and trained your body to become a Pokémon ranger…<strong>  
><strong>All this I've come to understand and appreciate the letter you've sent me…<strong>  
><strong>I would like to meet you…<strong>  
><strong>I want to see for myself that you are worthy of becoming a ranger.<strong>  
><strong>I will be waiting in Fall City next Sunday<strong>  
><strong>You'll find enclosed a ferry ticket for the ferry to Fall City and an official Pokémon ranger uniform<strong>  
><strong>Wear it, and wait for me in the harbour.<strong>  
><strong>With that uniform on I won't have any trouble spotting you.<strong>  
><strong>I look forward to seeing you.<strong>

**Best regards**

**Spenser**  
><strong>Ringtown Ranger Leader.'<strong>

Jamie looked at Luke, then at the letter once more.  
>He knew what it meant, Luke was leaving for Fall City, which he knew, was in Fiore.<p>

Luke looked down towards the ground, unable to meet his friends gaze.

It had been the plan to travel and explore Johto together, each following there respective paths, but now that plan was gone.

Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, only to see his friend, a large smile on his face.

"Come on Luke, you know I hate seeing people upset."

A small smile on Luke's face as he listened to his friend.

"Besides, it's been your dream to be a ranger since before I met you, you shouldn't be sad about getting to live your dream."

Luke stood in silence before shaking his head.

"I'm not sure how you do it, but thanks for keeping my spirits up."

The two stood there laughing until a signal appeared on the docks large screen.

"That's my cue." Luke gave his friend a smile before walking towards the ship.

"Keep your Radio tuned to Johto, I plan on taking down Gym leaders every day, ya hear?"

Waking onto the ship, Luke looked at the exit before muttering "Good luck, Jamie."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the format of this site after I upload a story is wierd.<br>Anyway, I made this chapter longer, and Im happy with the end result.  
>So...PLEASE REVIEW!<br>I can't become better unless people tell me what im doing wrong and what im doing right.  
>Even if all you have to say is 'I like this story', thats fine by me.<br>Just something to let me know.  
>(wow, that sounded needy : )**


End file.
